Gone Part I
by Kjinuyasha
Summary: Sometimes Love stories don't have a happy ending... but there can always be new hope. R&R SessKag Gone II and III have been revised and reposted on A Single Spark.


**Gone**

Narrated by Myoga

"Move…" A calm voice echoed through the forest.

"And why would I do that? I told you to give me your money." replied the rough looking human, aiming a dagger at the calm male in front of him.

"You try my patience human… now die."

The wielder of the calm voice charged with speed and agility towards the human that stood in his way, bringing his claws forward to make one clean swipe. Blood gushed from the fatal wound and the human fell limply to the ground, eyes void of any life.

Looking at the lifeless human he spoke, "A waste of time."

Stepping over the dead body he continued his way down the path.

He had no time for insolence; for he was searching… searching for the woman… that stole something from him long ago.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I watched as my lord's son killed ruthlessly, without regret. You know… He wasn't always like that. He was once very kind, and couldn't stand just the thought of blood shed.

But- then… she was taken away...

I know for certain that Sesshoumaru has never hated a soul…. Not even a human… for he was once in love with one such as that.

She was kind and beautiful. She also had a fiery temper. When she was around he would laugh, and smile…he would even act childish at times.

Her name was an odd one… meaning, if I can recall, reincarnation… or something along those lines. K- Kaaaaa Kaguya? No, no… hmmm Kagome! That was it.

Yes she was an odd human and had the sweetest blood. She was rude, loud, and had a temper on her… but she had the kindest heart. And that's what the young lord Sesshoumaru loved about her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. He allowed his eyelids to drop, and he dreamed…. He dreamed of her…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dream…_

_ Scene _

_ It was summer time, the sun was shining brightly and a cool breeze was coming from the east. A couple playing chase could be seen running on a lush green pasture with daisies in full bloom. _

A woman's laughter could be heard… and a deep masculine voice filled with joy and amusement could be heard saying,

"It won't be long before I catch you!"

"In your dreams pretty boy!" the woman shouted back playfully.

She ran as fast as her two legs could carry her, and he was right on her tail, laughing, and smiling.

Her pace began to slow, and that's when he tackled her to the ground. She simply laughed and said, "Well, I guess this is a dream huh?"

He looked at her seriously and placed his lips to hers gently. She smiled on his lips then responded to the kiss.

He parted from her and said, "Far from it my dear Kagome… far from it."

She smiled brightly and replied, "I'm glad."

He gazed into her blue irises and remarked, "As am I."

She began to try to get up and he pushed her back down softly then began to tickle her stomach.

She burst into a fit of giggles and began to kick wildly. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh with her, and he continued his ministrations loving to hear her melodious laugh.

_End Dream_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Sesshoumaru woke up he felt a small smile on his lips. He quickly opened his eyes and put back on his usual visage.

'I have to find her.' He thought with determination. 'AND no one will get in my way.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

You see… Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a wonderful relationship, and everyday on the castle grounds laughter could be heard in the wee hours of the morning.

The western palace always seemed to be a joyful place, smiles of joy and laughter… The girl Kagome seemed to just brighten up things.

But- something always has to ruin a wonderful thing. 150 years ago to this very day… the girl Kagome just disappeared. And for150 years my lords son has been searching for her. No one knew what had happened to her… she just up and vanished one day.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kagome… I love you so much." Sesshoumaru said softly.

She lay there naked on his chest, hair tussled everywhere, his arm wrapped around her small frame, and smiling.

She spoke, "I love you too mate."

He began to grin from ear to ear; fangs glistening in the moonlight and dimples forming in his cheeks.

"I want pups!" He announced happily, and she looked at him shocked, and said shyly, "Umm… okay."

He smiled broadly at the thought of having four little pups running around the palace, and flipped her on her back.

He pulled the covers over their heads and began to explore her body.

They made love continuously that night and when the suns first ray of light peaked over the horizon, Sesshoumaru howled loudly and ran all over the castle singing joyfully, "I'm going to be a father! A father!"

Kagome went to the door in nothing but a sheet and smiled lazily at the demon running up and down the halls.

The servants all stopped what they were doing and smiled softly at the young prince.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When dealing with the lost of a loved one…. You can do nothing but think of the good times.

I just hope Sesshoumaru is doing that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The day was warm and Sesshoumaru had to patrol the lands. He told her he'd be back shortly, he told her not to worry, and he told her that he'd always come back after she cried.

She waited for him, and noon became evening, and evening became night, she couldn't stand it any more… so she went after him.

She slipped on a light yukatta (SP?) some slippers, and ran down to the castles main gates.

She felt a dark aura surround her and all of a sudden she collapsed.

Sesshoumaru was on his way back home in a wonderful mood, and he couldn't wait to get back to his pregnant mate.

As he reached the castle gates he felt like something had went wrong. It was dark, too dark, and way too quiet. He ran to the chambers he shared with his mate and she wasn't there. He looked all over the castle waking everyone, going crazy with panic.

Where was she! What happened… was she all right? Would she ever come back?

He never saw her again….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sometimes love stories have the most tragic endings…

But is this one over?

_**What do you think? Should I make this a trilogy? Or should I just add another chapter? Let me know. REVIEW**_


End file.
